Unexpected
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Gohan wanted to go to school so he could make friends his own age, but he never thought he would moonlight as a superhero. It was strange how much meeting Videl Satan changed his life. (Drabble Series)
1. Preface

**Introduction:**

Welcome to my first drabble series! Within these short chapters I will work to convey as much as I can without having more than 500 words per chapter. Because of the nature of these chapters expect for several to be posted a week. Though I won't promise an exact amount or a set schedule. I don't particularly plan to have a serious plot in this, but we'll see what my mind concocts. Especially since, as _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ proved, I am pretty bad at not letting my plots get more serious than originally intended. Though in that case it has worked out well. At least here I have word restraints to help enforce the light hearted nature of _Unexpected_.

Also. I actually doubt I'll do Majin Buu in this though we'll see. This is simply about Gohan, Videl, and their relationship. So if you like fluff . . . you'll get plenty of it throughout.

This is just an introduction chapter so I don't waste time on having this above actual the first chapter. I'll be sure to upload the first chapter along side this. Thanks to this being a drabble series I can potentially have several written ahead of time. Thankfully this will allow me to put out content of some kind pretty easily should I be too busy have something done for the longer stories. Author notes will be far and few between. With the quick update schedule I am aiming for there will only be so much I can say between updates. So for the most part they'll likely just be "please enjoy this chapter." Basically anyway.

At this moment, as I put the finishing touches on this intro, I have the first two chapters done. Though chapter 2 might change a bit. It is a tad longer than I would like. We'll see. Still need to edit them after all.


	2. Fight 01

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 01**  
The Girl

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Gohan was panicking as he let his Super Saiyan form dissipate in the dead end near the robbery he just stopped. Making sure no one was looking before he ran out of the alleyway and around the corner. The teenager noticed the girl too late to stop in time as they both ran headlong into the other.

It didn't take long for him to shake it off, but he was confused why all he could see was white. Not to mention why what he was laying on was so soft. Lifting himself up he was strangely drawn to the intense blue staring back at him. Then he realized what he had been laying on was her chest. Thoroughly embarrassed he quickly stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Trying to make up for what just happened.

"I deserved that," was all he could think when the girl's gaze turned into a harsh glare and she slapped his hand away. Gohan bowed and apologized while hurriedly explaining that he was late. With another apology he ran as fast as he could without getting undue attention. Though he was pretty sure he heard her yelling at him to come back. The fury in the girl's tone reminded him enough of his mother than he almost actually did it. Almost.

Fifteen minutes later he was mortified to find out the girl he had bumped into was in his class. Not to mention the daughter of the man who took credit for killing Cell.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 262


	3. Fight 02

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 02**  
The Boy

Videl had been on her way to school when she got the call from the police chief. Crime doesn't take the morning off after all. So she turned and ran towards the bank robbery in progress. The morning had been going very well until some guy came running from around the corner too fast for either of them to stop in time.

It felt like she was hit by a bulldozer, but she didn't know why since this kid certainly wasn't built like one. It only got worse when, to her horror, she felt something laying on top of her. Rubbing her temple to get rid of the swimming feeling that came from the fall she saw what it was. Too shocked to do anything but stare as the guy lifted his head from her cleavage.

She was pleased to see he was, at the very least, embarrassed about what had just happened, but there was no way she could just let it go. Even if it was an accident on this strange boy's part. Which is why she refused his attempt to make it up to her. The daughter of Hercule needed no help! Despite herself the fact he was still apologizing as he ran off was amusing. Didn't stop her from trying to call him back so she could give him a piece of her mind.

The blue-eyed girl had been ready to take out her anger on the robbers when the boy never came back. Only to find out someone else stopped the crime several minutes before she got there and had left shortly before she was on the scene. So she was forced to head to school still riled up. Against her better judgement her mind went back to her earlier encounter. Oddly enough he had been dressed in the same outfit that the man who stopped the robbery was reported to have on. Videl quickly dismissed the possibility because the guy had black hair. Not blonde.

To her chagrin she couldn't quite forget just how handsome he was. Shocked by where her thoughts were heading she shook her head. "Forget about him, Videl. It's not like you'll ever see him again . . . right?" Not ten minutes later she was eating her words when she spotted the very same boy in her class. He was even sitting next to her best friend. The girl decided then to keep a close eye on one Son Gohan.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 404


	4. Fight 03

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 03**  
Insert Foot Into Mouth

By the end of class Gohan was sweating bullets as he could feel Videl's eyes rarely leave him. The one time he looked over, hoping it was just his imagination, didn't help when she cracked her knuckles. The worst part is she made it look coincidental as she was only watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Logically the half-saiyan knew she couldn't hurt him, but something about her had him on edge.

It couldn't just be her looks. He admitted she was pretty cute, but he was no stranger to pretty women. Perhaps it was how much she reminded him of his mother or because she is his own age. Whatever the reason was he dreaded what she might do. A legitimate fear as she blocked him from running away. "YOU!" Gohan gulped as she pointed at him fiercely.

"Y-yeah. Me." He rubbed the back of his head, a habit he picked up from his father, and smiled awkwardly. "About this morning . . ."

"Pervert! Give me one good reason that I shouldn't punch you!"

Gohan wished she wouldn't have called him that as the blonde girl, Erasa as he remembered, looked at her oddly. "Why are you calling him a pervert? He seems like a sweetie!"

In some hope to stop the misunderstanding he quickly intercepted the question. "It was an accident Videl! My mom would have killed me if I was late to my first day of school. I didn't mean to run headlong into you. Or feeling you up." Immediately he knew he screwed up as she gaped at him. As if surprised at his bluntness. The girl shifted her arms around herself as if to hide any sign of her figure more than the large shirt she wore already did. "I . . . I have to get to class. I'm so sorry!" Realizing he only made it worse he ran out of the room.

So much for making friends.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 330

 **Author's Note:** Have a happy New Year! Be safe. Tonight is the night that a lot drunks will be out and about after all.


	5. Fight 04

**Author's Note:** Short extra note. I apologize for the wait. After new years I took a break and since then I just hadn't gotten to writing up something for this. I did finish and upload the final chapter to _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show_ during that time though. So that's awesome.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 04**  
Pay Attention

Gohan groaned as fell onto his back on the roof of the school. Thankfully no one else was up here. He had been able to eat his lunch in peace while he mourned the death of his already non-existent social life. "How am I supposed to make friends if I go and embarrass myself so thoroughly?"

"By being yourself." He froze as a familiar face leaned over him. Her blonde hair swaying in the wind as she simply smiled at him.

"E-Erasa! I . . . When-"

She giggled, "Long enough. Videl told me what happened." The girl smiled bigger, "Don't worry. She doesn't actually hold it against you. She just isn't very good at dealing with her built-up frustration."

"HEY!" That voice was instantly recognizable and Gohan paled before sitting up. It was exactly who he thought it was.

Erasa giggled again and turned around, "Hey Videl."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 155


	6. Fight 05

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 05**  
Videl Fights Crime?

Gohan felt much more nervous than he thought he should. Especially with all that he has experienced in his short life. As it was he had had very little contact with many kids his age. Let alone girls. Erasa he felt he could handle, but something about Videl threw him off. "W-why are you up here? I thought you were angry at me?"

She stared at him for what felt like an hour before she answered, "Yes and no. I was annoyed with you because of what happened this morning, but . . . you did apologize. The frustration was aimed more so at the Gold Fighter."

"The Gold . . . Fighter?" Gohan blinked in confusion because that only made him think of a Super Saiyan.

Videl scowled as she remembered the bank, "Yes. I help the police and the Chief called me about the bank robbery this morning. Which is why I was late to school." Her expressive blue eyes lit up with an angry fire, "Before I got there some jackass with gold hair saved the day."

He paled as he remembered _being_ that golden haired jackass and stopping the bad guys. Giggling again Erasa smiled at her, "Don't mind her. She just likes to fight so she was really amped up for a beat down."

"ERASA!"

"Wait. You help the police? Isn't that you know . . . dangerous?"

Gohan shrank back as Videl glared at him and he gulped. She took a small step towards him, "Is that a comment on my being a girl Son Gohan?"

Frantically he shook his head. "I just mean-," Trying putting his concern into words. "Because of the guns," he finished lamely. Allowing a sigh of relief when, after a few moments, she backed off.

"That is a reasonable fear, but don't worry. I'm very skilled and have been told that I could probably give my father a decent match."

For most that would be a relief but for someone like Gohan? It did the exact opposite. The half-saiyan knew he had to help her. She has been fine so far, but anything can happen in a battle between good and evil.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 364


	7. Fight 06

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 06**  
You Live Where?!

"Do you want to go to the mall with us Gohan?" The final bell of the day had just rang and so far it seemed like he hadn't completely screwed up earlier. Most people had already left the room before he blurted out what he did and Videl has forgiven him. For the most part. Though he had the strangest feeling that her eyes never strayed far from him even after lunch. Erasa, as he had learned, was really friendly and seemed determined to get to know him.

Gohan shook his head, "I can't today. I have a long way home."

That, unsurprisingly, peaked Videl's interest. "Where do you live anyway? It's pretty far away huh. Is it West City?" That was one difference between Erasa and Videl. Erasa was just a bubbly friendly sort of person and simply liked making friends with everyone. Videl on the other hand . . .

The half-saiyan shook himself out of his thoughts to answer. "Mt. Paozu."

"You are going to travel all the way here from the 439 area every day?!" Both girls shared a look of surprise because that was ever farther away than they imagined. Mt. Paozu was probably a two hour trip with a jet copter. Easily double that in a car.

"Er . . . yeah."

"Wow. You really like school don't you nerd boy?"

Erasa hit the boy's arm, "Don't call him that Sharpner!" The blonde boy hadn't said much to him all day, but Gohan was pretty sure it had to do with what he said this morning. If the jock did speak was usually directed towards Videl. Hitting on her despite how she immediately turned him down every time. For some reason he seemed to be considered a friend though. Gohan didn't understand it.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 307


	8. Fight 07

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 07  
** A Brief Appearance

Gohan was, once he managed to convince his new friends he had a ride, flying away from Satan City. Today was certainly more eventful than he thought it would have been. With his plans to help Videl he knew it probably would never be boring either. It was kind of funny actually. Hercule's daughter was an actual hero because she went out and saved lives regularly. He had to admire that about her.

He helps save lives as well, but it was different for her. Unlike him Videl could actually die from being shot. He would have never thought that Hercule was her father if they hadn't told him. She didn't look much like him at all. Nor does she act like him. "Must take most after her mother." Gohan mused to himself with a small laugh as he turned towards West City.

It didn't take long to reach Capsule Corporation. "Oh hey Gohan!"

He smiled at Trunks before ruffling his hair, "Hey."

Trunks felt annoyed as Gohan, again, messed with his hair. He was pretty sure that Goten's older brother did it because he knew it bothered him. "Don't touch my hair!"

Chuckling Gohan did it again, "Do you know where Bulma is? I need to talk to her?"

Trunks gave up, "Yeah. She's in her lab. Go on in."

The half-saiyan entered the lab to find Bulma leaning over her desk. Clearly sketching out a design. Unable to ignore the temptation he walked up behind her silently. "What are you up to?"

She sat up ram-rod straight and a heavy pencil line scratched across her paper. Turning around, "GAH! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Gohan?"

He gave her the familiar Son grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Bulma."

"Why are you here today? It has to do with the mysterious Gold Fighter in Satan City, doesn't it?"

Gohan flushed and knew this was going to be embarassing. He also knew it had to be done. So he told her of his desire to help. As well as asked her to make a costume and for an easy way to change into it. Of course it didn't help when she burst out laughing part way through.

"Just remember it is your own hide if Chi-Chi finds out without you being the one to tell her."

Now THAT he didn't want to imagine. A shiver went up his spine at the thought. "Thanks Bulma." He almost left when he remembered what happened earlier with his friends. "Do you suppose you have a spare jetcopter I could have?." Gohan grinned again, "It was hard convincing my friends I already had a ride and that would be a big help in appearing like a normal kid."

The scientist blinked before nodding, "I probably have something. Stop by tomorrow before school."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 497


	9. Fight 08

**Author's Note:** A random AN because this is going up on my birthday. Now I'm 23 . . . Yay?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 08**  
A Girl's Intuition

Videl Satan wasn't angry. She had transcended angry. She was staring at the written report of the Gold Fighter incident from that morning. This morning the teenage crime-fighter had been running late enough as it was. So she didn't bother asking too many details at the time. All she knew was he showed up glowing a bright golden yellow before stopping the robbers in their tracks. It took him all of two minutes.

Videl wasn't as angry at the Gold Fighter as she was at herself for letting her guard down. She was always suspicious of people she was just meeting for the first time. She was no stranger to people trying to be her friend because of who her father was. It was a trait she had cultivated over the last seven years after being conned one too many times. This was different though and that made it worse.

After lunch Gohan had filled a gap in her close group of friends that she didn't even know was there. Despite her initial reservations he had made it clear that the collision that morning had been an accident. Including what happened in the short time subsequent to that. Videl involuntarily flushed at the memory. Though she still wondered about him throughout the day. Not in the same suspicious manner as usual however. Something about Gohan gave her the feeling he was hiding something big and the mystery thrilled her oddly. Then she read the report.

As much as she didn't want to admit it the evidence was almost damning. The Gold Fighter was about six feet tall and had been wearing a black vest over a white shirt, orange pants, and the OSHS badge. The was only one person at school who almost fit the description to a T. The only thing missing was the golden hair. She was resigned to the reality that she would need to keep a close eye on him from now on. Just when she thought she found someone new she could fully trust.

"I hope you prove my suspicions wrong Son Gohan." She smirked as the fire in her eyes burned hotter, "Though this is a good chance to try to figure you out. Whether you are the Gold Fighter or not."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 390


	10. Fight 09

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 09  
** Cornered **  
**

His thoughts were jumbled after the crazy day he had so, unlike usual, Gohan didn't immediately fall asleep. He knew this would come back and bite him, but Gohan couldn't quite bring himself to tell Chi-Chi about the superhero idea. He couldn't. Not yet anyway. He would wait until he got the costume. Yes. That definitely sounded like a good plan.

Plus he supposed it wouldn't hurt if he told her that his schoolmates were learning things she had him studying soon after Namek. Oh she still wouldn't be happy about it, but it would go a long way if he could convince her it wouldn't affect his grades. His attendance was another issue altogether as well as remaining under Videl's radar should she learn he keeps disappearing when she leaves to help the police. Gohan wondered if he should learn the multi-form technique to help throw her off.

Truthfully he doubted that would be possible because Gohan was pretty sure he was still on it. Even after they had smoothed things out after lunch he could feel her gaze every now and then. It was more curious than accusatory at that point. Videl clearly could tell there was something more to him. Hercule's daughter or not she had good instincts and seemed to enjoy unraveling a mystery. Just his luck.

The next morning he found himself flying quickly through the skies towards school in an attempt to not be late today. His side stop at Capsule Corporation had taken longer than he thought it would. Mostly because Bulma offered him breakfast. A second breakfast that is.

He landed on the outskirts of town so as to not raise suspicion and began walking. As he neared the school he mentally thanked Bulma again for the jetcopter. She had had presence of mind to get him a slightly older mid-tier model. Gohan laughed to himself as he imagined getting one not even on the market yet. That would so not help keep attention off of him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Videl waiting for him by the doors. Her glare had returned tenfold. Before he could ask what the problem was she spoke first, "Hello Gohan. Or should I say . . . Mr. Gold Fighter!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 400**

 **Author's Note:** Please tell me if think it might be a good idea to actually go for the multi-form idea. I've contemplated it, but I just don't know.


	11. Fight 10

**Author's Note:** Not sure what will happen next . . . I will be watching the twenty or so episodes that happen before Babidi's Ship soon though. Been far too long since I've watched that part of the show and haven't just read it in other fanfiction. Should help quite a bit think.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 10**  
Confrontation

It was only now, he stared that Gohan noticed that no one else was around. He was starting to sweat as she stared him down. Videl's arm pointing at him as she oozed certainty. Her blue eyes blazing in anger. It put him off even as he began trying to lie his way out of this, "W-what do you mean Videl? Me? The Gold Fighter?" He laughed and tried to make it sound normal. He was pretty sure he succeeded. Maybe. It was too bad he had always been terrible at lying.

"I told you I help the police to fight crime around the city. Last night I read the report about the bank incident. Can you guess what our mystery," she enunciated the word in an accusatory tone, "Hero was wearing?"

Gohan paled slightly because that had been something he never considered. He never even thought to take off the OSHS Badge. By the look of her smirk he knew he was in trouble. He was thankful he wasn't a natural- Gohan relaxed slightly in reassurance. "I- Uh, no. I don't know. What?"

"A white shirt, a black vest, orange pants, and an OSHS badge. That sounds like someone we both know, doesn't it?" Her eyes narrowed on his clothes which was the another set of the same outfit he had worn the previous day. "Sounds so familiar . . . Could you help me place it?"

"I don't have blonde hair. How could I be the Gold Fighter?" Gohan hoped his counterpoint would work, but the widening of her smirk did not make him feel better.

Videl stepped closer and closer to him until she was within arm's reach. "I knew you were going to say that. So don't worry. I didn't happen to forget about that detail." The casual tone of her voice only set him on edge. Then it changed as she violently poked his chest, "I don't know how it was possible for you to change your hair color so fast. Just know that I'll be keeping a close eye on you." She poked him again after every word she spoke next, "A very close eye."

She huffed before turning around and disappearing into the school.

Moments later the bell rang with Gohan still standing there. He realized he was now late and panicked. "Oh no! Mom is going to kill me if she finds out I was late!" He dashed into the school to avoid being later than he had to.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 425


	12. Fight 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 11**  
Being Normal Is Difficult

True to Videl's word Gohan could feel her gaze on him throughout the day. He suspected the only reason it wasn't constant was that not all of their classes were the same and she needed to pay at least some attention to the teachers. Unless one of her parents were as strict as his mother was then it was unlikely she had learned this material before.

"Though," He mused inwardly, "Videl probably studies ahead so she can keep up with school work and still help the police. So it isn't impossible." Despite Videl's watchful eyes she still allowed him to hang out with her, Erasa, and Sharpener. Though Gohan was pretty sure the jock would prefer he didn't. Which is why they were eating lunch together.

Just one problem. Gohan forgot that a normal person doesn't eat enough food to feed three or four others. It took him a solid five minutes to notice his friends staring at him. Not to mention that Sharpener looked more than a little green too. It was hard, but he managed to slow down. Slightly.

He even lied about being full when he purposely didn't finish it all. He wasn't sure if their incredulous stares were better than Videl's glare or not. Unfortunately he was about to learn that passing as a normal human being wasn't as simple than he thought it would be.

"-the hell?!" Videl exclaimed in shock as she watched Gohan jump at least thirty feet into the air to catch a baseball. "There's no way . . ."

Gohan landed on the ground without an issue before he caught onto that everyone was staring. He tilted his head in confusion, "What did I do?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 298

 **Author's Note:** I would have written this up sooner, but I blame Rurouni Kenshin. Found the first season on Netflix and it has been a long time since I watched it. (Actually I've never finished the series, but I'm working on that now.) So I ended up binge watching all 27 availible episodes. Now I'm watching the rest online. Oh well. I also found season 1 of Case Closed there on Netflix, but it only has it subbed sadly. Such a good show . . .


	13. Fight 12

**Author's Note:** Because it's been a little while you are going to get more than one chapter today. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 12**  
Everyone, but Videl is Gullible

If that jump wasn't confirmation that there was more to Gohan than meets the eye then Videl would wear a dress. To school. And she'd let Erasa pick it out. The mere idea of doing that ever made her shudder, but she would if she was wrong.

One thing that baffled her was that so many people seemed to believe his excuse. She snorted again when she thought about it again even now in the last class of the day. "It's the shoes. They're Air Satan's." Clearly the majority of her class are complete idiots for having fallen for that. Even the teacher believed it and told him not to wear them again.

"Why do you keep giving Gohan the stink eye?" Videl jumped in surprise and she turned to look at Erasa. Before she could tell her anything her best friend spoke again. "Could it be that . . .," the blonde gave her a smile that made her stomach knot up in dread, "You have a crush?"

She blanched. She had to stop her idea. Now. Before it got out of hand as things are wont to do when it comes to Erasa. Furiously whispering, "No. I'll tell you later, but it's not that!" Videl Satan does not get crushes.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 223


	14. Fight 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 13**  
Score One for Gohan

Gohan had only realized how much he screwed up in gym after the fact. He was honestly just surprised so many people bought his excuse. Except for Videl. He could tell by the look on her face. Sighing he tried to think of a way to help convince her he isn't the Gold Fighter. Well . . . he is, but her knowing defeats the purpose of a secret identity.

It was just after the final bell rang that he got an idea. Once he got what he needed from his locker he met up with his friends at the exit. It was as they left that he asked, "Where is there a place to take off in a jetcopter." Gohan pulled out his newly acquired Dynocap. "I've just been going to the outskirts of the city, but I want to know if I actually need to go so far."

He saw the look of surprise on Videl's face that interrupted her glare. Cheering internally since she seemed to have not considered he had one in her theory. Which, to be fair, up until this morning he didn't.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 195


	15. Fight 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 14**  
Girl Talk

Videl stared at Erasa as her anger rose higher and higher. Her friend was laughing hysterically and had been since she told her about her suspicions. "Are you done," She asked through gritted teeth. The only good thing about this was that she had waited to say it until they got to her room.

The blonde held up a finger in the universal sign for asking for a moment. Erasa was slowly calming down even as her stomach began to ache from laughing too hard for too long. "Y-you think Gohan is-!" She let out a mad giggle, "Sweet, naive Gohan is the Gold Fighter? There's no way!"

Turning red in both embarrassment and anger Videl was quick to retort, "I would have told you my evidence if you hadn't started laughed immediately! Gohan's first day of school coincided with his first appearance for one!"

Sighing Erasa knew her friend wouldn't let this go unless she at least listened to her, but that evidence was so flimsy. "Videl . . . That doesn't mean anything."

Videl sent her a baleful glare, "I know, but that isn't everything. Gohan fits the description we have of the Gold Fighter to a T. The only thing wrong is the hair, but clothes and height? The same! Not to mention when I ran into him the corner before the bank!"

That peaked her interest, "So the report of his physical appearance matches with Gohan almost perfectly?" She offered a teasing smile, "You sure know how to pick them."

The raven-haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I know how to pick who?"

"Your first crush of course." Erasa completely ignored the harsh look her best friend gave her as she continued, "A major cutie, super smart, and a hero on top of all that."

"He's not that cute!"

"So you admit that you think Gohan's cute."

Videl froze before she blushed as she remembered her thoughts when she first met him. Stammering, "I-I . . . That's not what I meant!" Erasa's grin made her wonder, and fear, what she had said this time.

Chirping, "You didn't deny it though."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 352


	16. Fight 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 15**  
Was It A Mistake?

"That's a lie and you know it. You can admit that when it's just us here," she giggled teasingly. "No matter how much butt you kick you are still a girl after all."

Despite the fact the crime fighter's face was burning red hot and she remained steadfast. "I'm Videl Satan! I don't get crushes. So I have nothing to admit!" She was pleased with herself for keeping her voice as steady as she did.

Erasa just smiled wider, "Your blush says otherwise . . . besides you don't have to have a crush on someone to find them cute. Though you are interested in him no matter what you say."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you do."

Videl glared at her friend to no avail, "Why do you insist there is more to this than any other time I've given someone the third degree?!"

"Because you've let him into our close circle of friends. You've made us from a trio into a quartet." That brought Videl down from her anger as she froze in place. Erasa noticed with concern, "Videl? What's wrong?"

Shoulders slumped, "Yes. I did. Which is why I have to know if I made the wrong call." Without another word the blonde brought her into a hug.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 223


	17. Fight 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 16**  
Strict is an Understatement

"Gohan!" With a big smile on his face Goten stopped in front of his older brother, "You're home!"

As he grinned back he ruffled Goten's hair, "Hey there squirt." The seven year old crossed his arms and pouted at his brother messing with his hair again. He always did that. "What do you say we go play?"

Unsurprisingly Goten immediately perked up, "Okay!"

"Hold it." The unmistakable firm tone of their mother interrupted, "Finish your homework first. Both of you."

"But mom-" Goten whined, but her sudden look made him go quiet.

"No, buts mister. You've had all day to do your homework. Go. Now." Thoroughly reprimanded he sullenly dashed towards his room, "How many times do I have to tell you?! No running in the house!"

Gohan smiled and stifled a chuckle, "He's so much like dad."

Chi-Chi deflated a little, "He is." They didn't speak for several moments as they thought about Goku. It has been seven years, but they still miss him. "You need to go do your homework too Gohan."

"Don't worry about me, mom. The school work is stuff you had me learning not long after Cell. I finished it at school."

He had never been one to lie to his mother and she knew it. Trusting him she nodded, "Very well. Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah. Yeah I have."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 239


	18. Fight 17

**Author's Note:** Because I have only uploaded one chapter this week . . . you'll get two today. This being the second one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 17**  
What's in a Name?

After he refused, and not for the first time, to teach Goten how to fly they went down to the lake to swim. It wasn't that he didn't think Goten wasn't ready for it though. He just wanted his little brother to remain as he was for now. There was no need for Goten to be able to fly other than convenience.

Plus, if he were honest, Gohan didn't want to think of the mischief his brother and Trunks could get up to if both of them can fly at any time. The Nimbus can only go so fast. "Hey Goten?"

The mini-Goku stopped swimming and turned to face Gohan. His head tilted with curiosity, "Yeah big brother?"

"Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell mom okay?"

He gasped and slipped under the water for a moment out of surprise. Only moments later he popped back up and kept himself afloat, "Won't I get in trouble?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. I'll tell her I asked you not to. I'll be the one to get in trouble when she finds out."

Goten nodded and seemed satisfied with that answer.

"I'm going to help fight crime around Satan City. But I will be wearing a costume because I don't want people to know it's me."

His eyes lit up, "Like a superhero!"

Gohan considered that for a moment before nodding, "I suppose yes." An idea popped into his head and he smiled, "Say . . . how about you think up a name for me?"

"Really?!"

He laughed and then smiled. "Yes. If I like one of your names then I'll use it. Okay?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 292


	19. Fight 18

**Author's Note:** As I wrote this I thought of the perfect title for the chapter Gohan first dons the costume. Won't be long. Gave me a laugh.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD's

* * *

 **Fight 18**  
A Mother's Intuition

After all these years Chi-Chi was wholly unaffected by the amount of food the Saiyan race ate. As usual she simply set what she wanted aside and then let her son's dig in. Similarly she, as is normal, finished long before they did. What was unusual was that she interrupted Gohan while he ate.

"I've only just now remembered Gohan, but Bulma called for you earlier."

He stopped chewing and looked up at her attentively. Taking a moment to swallow his food before he replied slowly as if watching his words carefully. "She did? What did she want?" Which he was. Gohan had yet to tell his mother about his intention to help the people of Satan City and didn't want to like this.

Chi-Chi nodded, "She wants you to go down to Capsule Corp tomorrow after school. Said she has something for you."

The half-saiyan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and he knew it. "Awesome!"

"Bulma actually wanted you to go in the morning, but you cut it close enough as it is to being late." She watched him carefully, "Do you happen to know what it is? She was very vague when I asked."

Dread welled up in the pit of his stomach as he tried to think of how to approach this. He certainly couldn't lie to her. She'd be able to tell. Gohan was a terrible liar much like his father and they all knew it. "Uhh . . . I do, but I want it to show it to you once I have it. It will be a surprise that way."

"Fine." She acquiesced though she knew something was up. Deciding it was time to change the subject, "Have any girls caught your eye yet, Gohan?"

He had been about to go back to eating when her question registered. His head jerked back to her and his cheeks turned red. "Mom-"

"You know your father and I got married around your age. I'm not getting any younger."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 350


	20. Fight 19

**Author's Note:** Due to how short this entry is I've decided to post two today. To help make up for it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 19**  
How to Catch More Flies

Videl hated that Erasa had made a good point about Gohan. Her friend admitted that it's unlikely anyone else fit the description of the Gold Fighter so well, but still told her off. Gohan was very nice and hadn't earned such a level of ire. Especially only on Videl's circumstantial evidence. So she agreed to ease up on him a little. Which is why she only glared at him briefly as she entered first period class.

The teenage crime-fighter wasn't afraid to admit to herself that being nicer to Gohan would be fun. It would throw him for a loop and she liked that. Was it petty? Perhaps. Plus she might get more answers this way by getting him to drop his guard. "Good morning, Vi," Erasa waved at her in her normal bubbly mood. She smiled slightly and waved back as she neared.

"Hey babe," Sharpner, ever the one to not learn his lesson, decided to try his luck once more. He should have remembered that Videl wasn't a morning person. It only took a moment for him to feel a pain in his gut that came from her elbow. It forced him to sit down in his seat.

"Don't call me babe, Sharpner." Videl walked by him and ignored his wheezing. Allowing a smirk she stopped in front of Gohan and drank in his nervous expression, "Good morning Gohan." She spoke normally to him and refrained from even glaring at him. Enjoying his shock she sat down in her own seat. The way he glanced at her in confusion made it worth listening to Erasa.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 275


	21. Fight 20

**Author's Note:** I freely admit that the chapter title is a reference to Kim Possible. I could see Videl as Kim. Ignoring the cheerleader part anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 20**  
Call Me, Beep Me

She was starting to feel restless. It had been more than two days since the Police Chief had contacted her for help. It wasn't that she thought Satan City's Police force was ineffective and bad at their jobs. Okay. Maybe a little. Really you couldn't blame her. Videl is a teenage girl who does their job for them when things get a bit hairy.

It didn't help that the last time she was called in the Gold Fighter had done her job for her. Just thinking about it aggravated her enough to burn a hole into her desk with a glare. Since Gohan wasn't in this class with her so she couldn't turn it on him.

Videl was itching for a fight and none of her father's students would fight her any more. She scared them too much. It was then that her communicator watch rang. The raven-haired teen schooled her expression as she answered. "Yes Chief?"

"We need your help, Videl! The principal of Satan Elementary has lost it! He's taken the whole school hostage by gunpoint while they were in the auditorium!"

There was a lot of things Videl had been expecting, but this wasn't one. Blinking as she took that in, "I'll be there right away Chief." She ended the call and looked at the teacher who only pointed a finger at the door to show she was allowed to leave. She dashed out of class as she was almost shaking in excitement. The only way it would be better was if there were more people for her to take down.

As she did a pair of obsidian eyes watched her jetcopter fly off. He only wished he had his costume now so he could help. As things were Gohan would just have to trust she knew what she was doing and would be fine. That isn't to say he wouldn't be monitoring her ki though. Just in case.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 282


	22. Fight 21

**Author's Note:** I felt almost obligated to have Videl saying "what's the sitch" after referencing Kim Possible in the last chapter name. Got me to smile when I imagined her saying it. So why not.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 21**  
Greedy Decisions

"What's the sitch, Chief?" Despite Videl's excitement about finally being on a new case she was still concerned. The principle of Satan Elementary, though it was Orange Star back then, had been there when she was just a kid. He was an incredibly kind older man and well-loved by the community last she knew.

The police chief sighed, "We've been looking into that. It seems the school district has decided to let him go after this year."

She blinked, "This seems a bit extreme for that. Even if this place is his whole life."

"He planned to retire after next year and didn't bother hiding it. They are purposely doing this so they don't have to pay him retirement. The severance package is less money."

Videl was aghast and felt disgusted with the district, "That's-!"

"I know." He shook his head, "Try to go easy on him, Videl. He's gotten on in years." He watched her nod before circling the building to find a way to sneak in without alerting her old principal. "If it were possible I'd try to arrest the district for this. After everything this man has done to help our children for the last three decades I can't say I blame him for losing it."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 223


	23. Fight 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 22**  
Protecting Herself

It was the last class of the day and Videl wasn't back yet. Not that Gohan was worried. Much. He could tell by her ki that she wasn't in danger. At least not at the moment. He turned his head to glance at Erasa while she animatedly talked to Sharpner. Which was fine. Today this was a free period.

He hadn't intended to say it, but it came out before he realized it. "Why is Videl so insistent on learning any secrets I might have?" Gohan's eyes widened as he realized what he said even as his two friends turned to him. "Sorry! I hadn't meant to say that out loud."

Sharpner just rolled his eyes and combed through his hair with his fingers, but Erasa giggled. "Whatever nerd boy."

She smiled at him, "Because that is just how she is." An awkward silence was left between them as Erasa looked up at the ceiling.

"Why?"

She didn't say anything for several moments and when she did she spoke in a hushed tone, "Here's the truth Gohan. Because of who her father is Videl has had to learn to be overly suspicious of people. Too many have tried to get close to her because of Hercule. Both before he defeated Cell and after. He went from World's Martial Arts Champion to the person who saved us all."

Her eyes locked his into place as she continued, "When she began helping the police people started wanting to be her friend because suddenly SHE was the hero. Videl got fed up with people abusing her trust. She stopped letting new people get too close to her. Until you."

"R-really?"

"Despite what happened when you two first met Videl was never very angry with you. There is just something about you. She let you into our group of friends and you quickly filled a space that we didn't know was there." Erasa bit her lip, "Videl wouldn't like me telling you this, but she told me her suspicions about you. I don't know if she is right, but please don't break her trust even if she is. She is scared. Scared that letting you in was a mistake."

Gohan, though he didn't say it, understood. "I won't Erasa."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 394


	24. Fight 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 23**  
Claustrophobic

It was official. Videl hated her job right now. As pumped as she was finally get called to help she quickly sobered up to the situation. There was only one bad guy. Said bad guy had only lost it because he was being cheated out of a well-earned retirement. Did she mention she was also in a tiny as hell air duct? Because she was.

All the windows had been locked and smashing one would have been out of the question. There was no door on the roof either. Really Videl was lucky the school even had these outdated and over-sized air ducts. Modern ones were a lot more compact than this.

She thanked any god who might be listening when she found an exit. It was the music room. Though it had been a few years she still remembered her way around well enough. Videl snuck as quietly as possible towards where she knew the auditorium was. She was also using a compact mirror she had on her so she could look around each corner. In case the principal decided to take a walk around the halls.

The teenager wouldn't admit it out loud, but she felt rather like a spy right now. "The name is Satan. Videl Satan." She snickered softly at her own joke before reprimanding herself. Shaking it off she soon found the room she was looking for. Now she just had to find a way in.

Muttering, "Backstage it is."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 251


	25. Fight 24

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking. Did he just upload three of these at one time? Why yes. Yes I did. You're welcome. Next chapter will be Gohan suiting up for the first time.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 24**  
Consequences

It really didn't take very long for Videl to get backstage. Though she had to move slowly because the door had been closed. Thankfully it locked via a rusty deadbolt that the principal likely had been unable to budge. "They really need to get that fixed. Been that way even before I was here," she mused to herself.

She could hear his footsteps echoing around the room. He was moving quite hurriedly, but she had a feeling he was pacing. Her suspicions proved correct when she reached the edge of one of the curtains. Afraid the lights might reflect off the mirror and alert him she put it away.

Videl carefully peeked through around the curtain and remained as still as she was able. It's a good thing her hair was so dark. She was pretty sure if she was a blonde like Erasa she would have already been seen. She stood there watching him pace back and forth as he also mumbled furiously. He was toting a double barrel shotgun.

The look of fear on the faces of each child made her curse both this man and the district. These kids didn't deserve this. Her own eyes widened as she saw the exact moment he saw her. Seems she no longer had to search for an opening to go in for an attack. Waiting until the last second she ran out from behind the curtain while the shot blew through the spot she was just in.

Growling she continued to move and goaded him to fire again. Videl rolled to the floor as the second pellet spray went overhead. Giving him a smirk, she dashed at him as he desperately tried to reload, "YOU SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN A BETTER GUN FOR THIS!"

Videl grabbed the gun before headbutting him. The older man fell to the floor and let go of the gun in a daze. Staring numbly at her as she held the weapon away from him. "It's not fair. I've overseen thirty years of students here. Done everything I could to bring out their best! It's not _fair_."

She only looked at him sadly before pressing the call button to inform the chief. "And now you've ruined all of that by doing what you have today."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 380


	26. Fight 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 25**  
Watch It

Gohan wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that Videl hadn't returned by the time school got out. Though he could sense that she was okay. There was a brief moment when her ki had fluctuated, but that was it. It was calm now and had remained so for quite some time. Content that she had indeed handled it without a problem he let his attention return to what he was currently doing.

Which was flying towards West City. Gohan was impatient because he wanted to see his costume. Videl might have proven she can handle herself, but anything can happen. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something does and he could have saved her. As he approached Capsule Corporation he wondered if she might listen to a suggestion of weighted training. Gohan laughed a little at the idea of her listening to him at all and flew into Bulma's backyard.

To his surprise Trunks was nowhere to be found as he stepped inside Capsule Corporation. Usually the boy would be there to greet him. To Trunks he was his brother in all but blood. Though surprised he wasn't concerned as he knew Trunks could protect himself. Vegeta had made sure of that.

Gohan knocked on the door to Bulma's lab and it only took a few moments for the woman herself to open it up. She had a set of goggles, one of her own design, resting against her forehead and her turquoise hair in a messy bun. She smiled, "I thought it would be you. Come on in Gohan. It's ready." The scientist gave him a thumbs up before retreating inside.

"I'm sure you realized the one problem with your idea." Bulma turned to face him, "You can't exactly carry around a suitcase or something for when you need to become this hero. Not to mention how suspicious that would be."

He blinked slowly when her point dawned on him. "Oh yeah. You do have a point there . . . Then how will this work?

A prideful smirk worthy of her husband spread across her face, "That's what made this take so long. I had to do some brainstorming." She reached over onto her cluttered work desk and grabbed a watch. "This is your answer."

Raising his eyebrow in disbelief, "A watch? How will that help me?"

She had expected his dubious answer. "Put it on and I'll show you."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 421


	27. Fight 26

**Author's Note:** I don't regret that chapter name one bit.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 26**  
Henshin A Go Go Baby

He was still unsure, but trusted her. Bulma was a genius. She had created the Dragon Radar when she was sixteen after all. Strapping on the watch he saw that it had three button, but waited for her. "Now I should remind you that I am a scientist. Not a fashionista. Considering I also only used what I could find around here for the outfit and I haven't slept in about fifty hours . . ."

She giggled unsettlingly, "Well you'll see."

Thoroughly creeped out Gohan nodded, "What do the buttons do?"

"Two of them do normal functions that most digital watches have today. Like a stop watch or setting an alarm." Her smile took on an excited edge after she showed him how to work those regular features. "It's the third button that's special. By tapping it your clothes are swapped out for your costume." Bulma stepped back and nodded to him, but when he pressed it nothing happened.

The genius blinked for a moment then face-palmed. "Whoops. I forgot to be more specific. You have to activate it twice in a set time frame. This is to avoid an accidental transformation that would reveal yourself to any around you."

That made sense. Smiling at her, "Thank you for taking that into consideration Bulma." He tapped it two times in succession. When he did his clothes changed like she said it would. He quickly found a mirror to examine his appearance. He was in some kind of orange helmet with a visor and two antenna's. A green tunic with a red cape attached and black underclothes. The gloves and boots looked like they belonged to a saiyan armor set. Considering what she had said though that was probable.

They stood in silence for several moments before Gohan turned around and gave her a thumbs up. "It's amazing Bulma! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Gohan turned back to the mirror and, to Bulma's amusement, began to pose ridiculously. She burst out into laughter, "You've been watching Sentai EX with Goten again haven't you?"

He visibly flushed even with the helmet, "No!" If he let her know that he was actually a big fan of the popular live action show he would never live it down. A team of ordinary teenagers becoming costumed superheroes to fight monsters was awesome!

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 401


	28. Fight 27

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long absence. I took a week off to concentrate on another story. I've tried to come back to this for the past two or so days, but had no luck until tonight. Didn't know how to start it. Here I am though. Updating this again after a week and a half or so. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 27**  
Facing His Maker

It was finally time. Gohan knew that what he had been putting off for the last week needed to be said. Which is why he was standing where he was and shaking worse than he had when he faced Cell. Here in front of his mother. "Are you just going to stand there all day or say what you need to?"

If Gohan didn't know any better, judging by her posture and tone, she already knew. That is impossible though. Or at least highly unlikely. Unless Goten told her about it. Sighing he steeled himself for what he anticipated to be an explosion of her anger. "I-uh . . . You see . . ."

Chi-Chi, it seemed, decided to take pity on him, "Gohan. You know I sometimes watch TV don't you?"

Hesitantly he nodded, "Yeah."

"I am already well-aware of your intervention at the bank as the Gold Fighter."

And just like that a stunned silence filled the void after she told him. There was no yelling, no accusing looks, and lastly no frying pan. Just silence as Gohan took in that fact and realized he should have known better. "Y-you aren't mad at me?"

"Mad?" Her tone chilled, "I'M FURIOUS!" The glare that didn't happen just moments earlier was now showing its face. Frowning, "But not that you put a stop those criminals."

"Eh," he blinked in confusion.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Well I was at first, but then I remembered whose son you are. Goku wouldn't have stood for it either." Both mother and son shared a brief look of grief that still lingered after all these years. "I was at least thankful you thought to turn super saiyan to hide your identity. Your father wouldn't have done so in your position." She smiled softly in remembrance of her husband, "So long as he could help someone he never cared about any repercussions."

That was true. Goku had always been quite intuitive and clever in a fight, but outside of them . . . he really wasn't. She continued after shaking herself out of her reverie, "I'm more disappointed and angry that you waited so long to tell me."

Gohan chuckled nervously, "About that . . ." Bracing himself did the only thing he could think of to make this easier. He pushed the costume button on his watch. "I want to continue helping Satan City."

"No."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 406


	29. Fight 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 28**  
Standing Tall

If this had been about anything else Gohan would have never done what he did next. He knew that tone his mother had spoken with and, usually, it was one that brook no argument. Not this time. The half-Saiyan stayed firm, "I will continue to help them whether you want me to or not."

This was not about any amount of pride he has as a Saiyan or a protector. This was about saving as many lives as possible while also being able to live his own life. It is true that Gohan was trying to have his cake and eat it too and he knew it. What he also knew was that another reason for this was Videl. There was . . . _something_ about her that he couldn't put to words. He had to find out what it was and that would be impossible if she died.

Chi-Chi went still and stared at her son, "What did you say to me?"

"I will continue saving lives with or without your permission. This will not affect my grades. I've shown you how simple the homework they give me is." Gohan crossed his arms and even remained in his costume to drive the point home, "I'm sorry, but I can't just stand by and do nothing while innocent people get hurt! Not while I have the ability to help!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to him. He was so much like his father it hurt her heart. Too much like him, "If I do then you'll leave too!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 265


	30. Fight 29

**Author's Note:** I meant to upload this earlier today, but I honestly lost track of time and forgot. Whoops. So here it is several hours late . . . and less than half an hour before midnight.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 29**  
Grief

Mother and son stood in silence as what she had just said sank in. She was trying to keep the tears away by keeping her eyes screwed shut and he simply understood. Gulping nervously he began to step towards her, "Mom . . ." With her eyes closed as they were she didn't know until his arms circled her. "Nothing the criminals of Satan City have could hurt me. You know that."

And Chi-Chi did. But she had lost her husband not once, but twice. The second time he chose to not come back out of the idea that he was the one attracting all this trouble. But even before that it had taken him much longer than Gohan to return home after going into space. Because he stopped at random planets to train. Whether Goku's choice was in fact the reason for these last seven years of peace was a mystery, but that didn't make it any easier for his family.

"I know, but," she drifted off unable to continue her thought out loud. Leaning into her son's chest as she failed to keep from crying.

Gohan didn't move and only held her tighter, "I promise that I will not leave. Not like that. When I leave it will be with a diploma in hand and ready to become that scholar you've always wanted me to be."

"Oh Goku . . ."

He closed his eyes and pleaded silently with her, "Let him go. You are only hurting yourself. Please." They stood like that for several minutes with Goten watching unable to fully understand. Having never met Goku and being too young to know what they were feeling.

Chi-Chi finally spoke with her voice shaking, "Fine. Just be careful." She pulled herself away from the embrace before quickly turning and striding into the kitchen to make dinner. Where she, as if out of obligation, yelled a threat, "If your grades even slightly dip then no more hero business!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 325


	31. Fight 30

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. I was meaning to get back to this, but somehow it kept being pushed back. Further and further . . . I partially blame it on the fact that Blast From the Past was stuck in my head and there was simply no getting rid of it for a little while. Which is why it got two updates last month.  
 **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 30**  
Saiya-what?

Gohan was still standing in the middle of the living room when his little brother pulled on his cape. He looked down and saw the unsure look on Goten's face. He sighed but then smiled. "Hey Goten. It'll be a bit before dinner I think. Let's go out for a while. You can tell me ideas for my superhero name!"

When Goten sent a smile of his own at him he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what his brother thought about their father. The young half-saiyan had never met Goku and had really only ever heard stories. Always told how much he looks like his dead parent. It wouldn't be surprising if Goten, in a couple of years, got tired of hearing such things. Of always being compared to Goku.

The seven year old jumped up and down in excitement, "Yeah! I've got some good ones too!"

"I'll race you to the lake." With a laugh Gohan ran out the door without another word. Knowing he didn't need to wait on his brother. He'd catch up. Of course it helps that he was letting Goten do so. Not that he would let him win so easily. He dashed between the trees before it opened out the clearing by the water.

"No fair! You cheated!"

Gohan chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair. He replied playfully, "You still wouldn't have beaten me squirt."

Goten pouted and mumbled, "I was going to give you super cool name, but not now! Maybe Super Poopyhead. Or Sir Cheatsalot."

He muffled more chuckling with his hand to not make his brother feel worse. "I don't think those would really inspire confidence from the people." Kneeling down he took his hand away and smiled, "Tell you what. You can suggest some names and then we'll race again. This time we'll start at the same time."

The small half-saiyan's face lit up, "Really!" He tilted his head up and his face scrunched together as he thought of something. "How about Saiyaman?"

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed, "Saiyaman?"

"Yeah! We're half saiyan and half human. So . . . Saiyaman!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 373


	32. Fight 31

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long absence from this story. I am not quite yet ready to fully continue work on _Unexpected_ , but soon. Hopefully. The plan is to write somewhere around 15-20 of these drabble chapters and then upload one per day if possible. That will likely start sometime in September though.

This chapter turned out much differently than I anticipated. What will be chapter 32 is what I had intended for this one. This concept just kind of . . . took flight on it's own once I started. Next one will won't be so serious.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 31**  
Soaring

Gohan had always enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past him as he flew through the sky. Yet today it was different. Maybe it was because of all that had happened last night with his mother, but Gohan felt so free. It was exhilarating.

He stretched out his hands and shut his eyes to take it all in. They had avoided mentioning the elephant in the room whenever possible since Cell's defeat. The loss of a beloved family member isn't easy for anyone, but knowing that his father had the choice to return to the living and didn't . . . Though the reasons made sense, as an oddly high number of enemies over the years had in fact been after Goku, it had still be hard to come to terms with the decision made.

Gohan felt that perhaps they, especially his mother, had finally taken the steps towards moving past it. Maybe enough where she could soon talk to Goten about Goku more often. He had been told things of course, but mostly from Gohan or the Brief's. There were things that only Chi-Chi could tell her second son about when it came to his father after all.

His eyes opened as he felt the mass of Ki that was Hercule City just up ahead. Gohan looked at his watch and his eyes widened in panic. He had been moving too slow while flying. Class started in ten minutes and there wasn't enough time to run there, at normal human speeds, if he landed at the city limits.

As he sped up, deciding to land closer to school just for today, he passed by a bank. Which was in the middle of being robbed. Clearly someone somewhere didn't want him to get to class on time. Saiyaman DID have to make an appearance sooner or later. "Sooner it is."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 318


	33. Fight 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 32**  
Curiosity

With a resigned sigh, knowing he would be late to school today, Gohan began to float down towards the bank. As he was about to activate his costume movement below stopped him. The young half-saiyan's eyes widened as he recognized Videl and wondered what she was capable of. Curiosity getting the better of him he held off changing into his alter ego and instead hid in an alleyway. It allowed a perfect view of the action.

Gohan promised himself to jump in if needed, but he had to know how capable she was. He didn't really doubt her strength though as her Ki was quite strong for a human being. Especially when she isn't trained in the usage of her Ki unlike people such as Krillin. He had simply wanted to see her fight since finding out about her crime fighting.

Videl exceeded his expectations. He watched with a grin as she knocked one of the criminals out with an uppercut. The men seemed to be avoiding using their guns in fear they would hit each other. They probably would too with how fleet-footed Videl was.

He had to wince with a little sympathy for one of the criminals she just took down. The man was definitely the tallest of the men there, but was also quite gangly. Videl got too close for his long arms to hit properly. Then proceeded to, if Gohan's eyes didn't deceive him, punch him in the diaphragm seven times in under thirty seconds before ending with an elbow jab.

As the criminal bent down wheezing she grabbed his arm and threw him into a different criminal. The landing knocked both of them out. He could see her smirk from here as she turned to exit the bank so the police could come make an arrest. Then his heart leapt to his throat when one of the criminals she had previously taken care of shakily lifted himself up with his arm. Pointing a gun at Videl's back.

Things immediately blurred as, within moments, Gohan was in costume and had already reached her side. His speed causing the windows to shatter and blow inwards even as several gun shots echoed. He fixed a heated glare on the man, who was staring wide-eyed, in front of him. "That wasn't very nice."

It really wasn't hard to catch the bullets in his now-gloved hand. Gohan wasn't sure why he was so angry, so scared, about what had just almost happened. He just was. "I believe these belong to you." Wordlessly he let the bullets drop from his hand and watched the man begin to shake once he recognized what they were.

"What are you?!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 462


	34. Fight 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 33**  
Savior

Videl could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she watched the lanky man collide into one of his criminal buddies. She swiveled her head around only to see all of her opponents were down and out. It was disappointing that they couldn't put up a better fight without using their weapons. "Well," she noted to herself, "At least I won't be as late for class as I thought I would be."

As she walked towards the bank entrance Videl felt an unexplainable surge, as best as she could put it anyway, of energy coming her way. Before she could even react the windows shattered and the wind whipped around her wildly. Instinctively tensing as the familiar sound of gunfire faded from behind her as the wind died down. Wondering why she wasn't dead she turned around in confusion.

Videl blinked as she took in the figure behind her. He, as they were most certainly a he judging by that voice, was facing away from her. All she could see with a red cape and an incredibly silly looking helmet. Before she could ask him anything she noticed what he had just dropped to the floor and swallowed hard.

The teenage crime fighter wasn't sure how it was possible, but whatever the case it seems this man had just saved her life. By catching the bullets meant for her. Videl didn't believe that superpowers were real, but, immediately connecting the dots, began to reconsider that position. "Who are you?"

That caught his attention and he looked back at her, but held up his index finger for the universal signal to wait. Videl surprised herself by listening and only watching as he stalked, with a surprising amount of intimidation, towards the criminal she only now noticed. Who was knocked out in a single blow to the back of the neck. Seeing the problem was taken care of she repeated her question.

Videl lifted an eyebrow at his fashion statement once he turned around. He was either insane or just picked random things for his costume. As that was truly the best way to describe what he was wearing. A costume.

Then, to her complete amusement, the man took a pose that was surely directly from one of those sentai shows on TV. "I am the Great Saiyaman!" It took a lot of willpower to not snicker at her savior.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 407


	35. Fight 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 34**  
Corny Defender

Though she was hiding it well Gohan could see that Videl wanted to laugh. Was his introduction not cool enough? His grin widened as a thought crossed his mind on how to improve it. There was no way she wouldn't be impressed after this!

Gohan bent his left arm straight up at the elbow and crossed it midway with his other arm. Putting his fingers together he held his hands open while taking a stance. "I am the champion of justice and the defender of the innocent! I fight in the wake of evil and stop it before it can spread!"

He began to change positions to continue his speech, but stopped as he looked at Videl. His cheeks burned crimson as her shoulders shook from barely restrained laughter. Gohan was certain she was almost crying because she was laughing so hard. Thoroughly embarrassed he simply stopped posing and walked past her.

It was only as he was about to exit the bank that Videl stopped him. "Hey Saiyaman."

Hoping she wasn't going to laugh at him more he turned around awkwardly. When he looked at her Gohan found himself inexplicably unable to move. Her cheeks were flushed from the laughter and her eyes shined like gemstones. Gohan shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Yes, Ms. Satan?"

"I don't know how you caught those bullets, but I know what I heard and saw. So," she grudgingly nodded towards him in approval and smiled, "Thank you. For saving my life."

Gohan's flush was back in full force, but the cause this time was confusing. He simply stared at Videl and the smile she was pointing at him. Was he even breathing? What was with this sudden desire to tell her that she should smile more often? Swallowing, "I-Uh . . . You're welcome Ms. Satan. Just please be more careful as I won't always be nearby."

Feeling even more uncomfortable than before Gohan quickly turned around and left the bank. Ignoring the police as he flew up into the sky and away from them.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 351


	36. Fight 35

**Author's Note:** This will be the last chapter for a little while. I'm going to be away from home and unable to connect to the internet for around two weeks. However I will be taking my laptop with me. So I'll be trying to write all I can during this time. So I'll have plenty written ahead of time. For this and other stories. That's the goal at least.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 35**  
Unforgettable

As Gohan ran to school, after discreetly landing in a dark alleyway, he found her smile was still at the forefront of his thoughts. Facial expressions can sometimes seem to completely change how someone looks. That, as he discovered, was especially true for Videl. At the same confusing time it wasn't true at all.

While he almost leapt up the steps to the school he shot a quick glance at his watch. Luckily, despite Gohan's fears, he really wasn't very late at all. About twenty minutes sure, but out of it he got something better. Such as the assurance that Videl really didn't need his help on every mission.

He'd only go right off if the mission sounded like an incredibly dangerous one. Otherwise he can just keep an eye on Videl's Ki signature and only go to the rescue should it suddenly start dropping really quickly. Or if it begins to fluctuate more than he was comfortable with. Of course he would need to do work as Saiyaman outside of helping her. Otherwise she might start to believe that he was stalking her.

Unsurprisingly he had interrupted class when he opened the classroom door. Though it was for a legitimate reason Gohan knew he would have to lie. While that isn't his forte he knew, for once, his story was plausible. Gohan gave his peers the Son family grin and rubbed the back of his neck in actual embarrassment.

"Sorry for being late. I slept in and that is a bad thing when you live several hours away." He laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if I broke some speeding laws to get here even this early."

Gohan could tell the teacher wasn't amused by either his excuse nor the joke. Though he did get a few of his classmates to laugh. That's progress. "It's fine, Mr. Son. Just don't make a habit of it."

The teenager only offered a half-hearted chuckle because he had a feeling it would most definitely become the norm for some mornings. Gohan greeted both Erasa and Sharpner. Even if the latter still didn't return the gesture. Just as the monotony of relearning something he already knew began to drive the incident at the bank to the back of his mind Videl finally came in.

As she surprisingly included him in her own good morning greeting he found his eyes were drawn to her expression. There was no sign of that flush of excitement leftover from the fight or that grateful smile. Her neutral look wasn't unkind, but wasn't really kind either. Yet it fit her.

Despite that Gohan had to bury the desire to somehow make her smile again.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 464


	37. Fight 36

**Author's Note:** As promised there will be one new chapter for this story daily for the next fifteen days. At least that is the plan. Still finishing up a few of these, but won't be difficult to do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD. **  
**

* * *

 **Fight 36**  
Investigation

Videl hadn't believed in things like magic or super powers since she was a little girl. Truthfully she had never been the most imaginative child either. She had always wanted answers. For her the world needed to make sense. The supernatural only ever made it do the opposite.

In other words, The Great Saiyaman didn't sit well with her. Videl hadn't seen any gadgets that would let him fly, but there had to be a logical explanation. She kneeled down and picked up the bullets her supposed savior dropped. They were definitely real. But surely couldn't be the ones the criminal shot.

If they were then that meant the oddly-clad hero had actually caught bullets being fired from a gun. Which was impossible. Or should be. There was a pretty easy way to prove it too. Just had to check the weapon.

Finding it wasn't hard as it laid right next to the unconscious man. She shuddered as she lifted it up. Not twenty minutes ago this very revolver had nearly killed her. Maybe.

Videl swallowed hard as she realized that the gun was the right model for the bullets. Which meant she needed to check the bullet count. If only four were missing then she was left with two possibilities. One would align with her world view and the other would make her question everything.

Her blood ran cold when she opened the cylinder. Out of the six slots two of them were not empty. Which meant exactly four bullets had been fired from this weapon. Videl really wished she could believe that was a coincidence.

So either Saiyaman actually has powers or he was working with the criminals and this stunt was to gain her trust. She couldn't, wouldn't, believe the latter. It was a gut feeling. Yet the former wasn't possible. So instead Videl chose a third option.

Keep her world view and instead assume he had some unknown technology built into that ridiculous costume. Was she cheating? Yes and was unashamed of it. Videl took a deep breath and laid the evidence down on the ground for the police.

That answered one riddle. The next is how he got into the bank. She had an idea, but needed to check. Though for once she hoped she was wrong. Videl smirked as she knew what her after school plans are today.

The bank surveillance cameras had to of caught it on tape.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 417


	38. Fight 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 37**  
Distracted

Videl was well aware how little attention she was paying in her classes. The events at the bank plagued her. She didn't even bother keeping up her cold shoulder act towards Gohan. Of course she wasn't oblivious to the possible connection between the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman. At the same time it was only a theory not backed by any evidence.

Though, she admitted to herself, the link between her classmate and the Gold Fighter was tenuous at best. The strongest connection was the OSHS badge. Without that badge his identical clothing could easily be coincidental. Unlikely but coincidence all the same. As could them being around the same approximate height.

"Vi? Hel-looo?" Erasa waved a hand in front of her best friends face.

Videl blinked and looked at her best friend, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"She lives!" The blonde dramatically swooned with the back of her hand to her forehead. "I was worried you were brain dead." A grin flickered across her face before returning to an expression of faked sadness.

Erasa ignored the swift deadpan that Videl gave her and continued on. Burying her face in her hands, "I thought I had lost you forever more! Never to return to this plane of conscious thought!"

"I'm sorry I've been otherwise distracted," Videl replied dryly.

Immediately Erasa looked up at her best friend mischievously. It was the look that always, without fail, told Videl to run. If only that worked. She knew it didn't from personal experience. The teenager crime fighter shifted uncomfortably.

"My Videl has finally grown up. She has a boy on the brain."

She hastily refuted it, but her inability to look Erasa in the eyes spoke volumes.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 290


	39. Fight 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD. **  
**

* * *

 **Fight 38**  
A Crush?

"Why wouldn't she thinking of me. Right babe?" In record time Videl's elbow was driven into Sharpner's sternum. Sending him to the ground even before his arm was around her.

Erasa giggled at the quick smack down. "Oh Sharpie."

"Gross." Videl shook her head at him, "Are you sure you aren't a masochist?" There was no answer as their friend sat up, rubbed his chest, and groaned. Having felt that hard strike very clearly.

Gohan watched them curiously having long finished his lunch. His new friends generally tried to ignore his eating. Apparently it ruined their appetites. He had honestly given up eating like a normal human being and was thankful they let it go.

Eating on the roof was a big help in that. This way he didn't have the whole student body watching him. Gohan supposed that was the peer pressure he had read about in books growing up. This safe haven was a godsend. A Dende-send maybe?

Gohan couldn't stop the snort of laughter at his joke. He then became intimately aware that his friends eyes being on him. "Sorry. I thought of an inside joke." It wasn't a lie and, thankfully, they let it go.

Briefly things were peaceful until Erasa rounded on Videl again not ten seconds later. "So who is he then?"

The teenage crime fighter gnashed her teeth in annoyance, "I don't know what you are talking about." The two girls stared at each other as if daring the other to continue. Then Videl wilted. "Is it a crime if I was?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 268


	40. Fight 39

**Author's Note:** At the beginning of this story I promised to not go over 500 words for each drabble, but I've broken that here. Even so that limit remains and only in specific cases will that be broken. This chapter and the next hold some important relationship building. Especially this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD. **  
**

* * *

 **Fight 39**  
Confession

Videl could see her best friend's manic grin. She was certain if she didn't choose her words wisely Erasa would happily inform the school of her supposed crush. "But not like what you are thinking." Seeing no other option she spilled about the bank.

By the end of the tale she had a wide-eyed audience in the form of the blonde duo. Though Gohan had the most interesting reaction of the three. Apparently the boy not only couldn't lie, but also couldn't act to save his life. It was as if he had already known the details.

Strike one for Gohan also being The Great Saiyaman. Which made sense. The outfit and poses seem so . . . him. "How do you know he really stopped the bullets?"

"I checked," Videl responded to Sharpner's question. "Before I left the bank I checked the gun and they matched. Or were the right caliber at any rate. It was the exact same number of bullets missing from the weapon too."

Erasa went stark white at the confirmation, "Y-you almost died today? Like for real?"

The crime fighter pulled Erasa into a comforting hug. "Yes, but Saiyaman saved me." Her eyes slid over to Gohan before speaking further, "Though he was quite the dork when trying to introduce himself." Seeing him freeze and the mortification on his face soon after made her smirk inwardly. Strike two.

Videl cut her likely savior some slack after that jab. "Silly poses or not though I'm alive because of him." She pulled away from Erasa and smiled softly. "He told me to be more mindful because he might not be around next time."

"And I'm going to listen. So don't worry." She paused for a moment before adding in an afterthought. "Please don't mention it to my dad either. You know how he is and I don't want to stop helping people."

This request was going to require some begging later on. Bribery too. Today's incident would touch on a sore spot for Erasa. This would remind her of her loss during the riots caused by Cell's announced intent to destroy the Earth. Some took advantage of the mass hysteria and began looting or worse.

Too many people died back then not by Cell's hands. Including Erasa's own father due to a desperate thief with an itchy trigger finger. The people who weren't killed directly by his actions didn't come back to life. How it happened at all was still a mystery, but Erasa never quite got over the fact that her father remained dead.

"I'm sure Mr. Satan is very protective of you, but it's obvious this is important to you." He only offered a small smile when they looked at him in surprise. "I actually really admire what you do for this city Videl. Not many people, even if they have the ability to do so, will put their life at risk for others. Let alone strangers. For those that do it is usually their job to do so, but you don't even get paid for it do you?"

Onyx eyes bore into blue, "What I suppose I'm trying to say is," Gohan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "You're amazing."

Red dusted Videl's cheeks at his sincere honesty. "I-uh . . . thanks."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 571


	41. Fight 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD. **  
**

* * *

 **Fight 40**  
Mystery Junkie

"I'll return the tape in the morning!" Videl smiled and waved back towards the police chief as she left the station. She had mentioned her intent to review the Saiyaman footage this morning. So naturally it was be ready for her after school.

She began the trek home with a bounce in her step. Videl couldn't really help it. It wasn't well-known but she had loved mysteries since she was a child. Whether it be books, tv shows, or movies. Yet, as much as the mystery thrilled her, the end game did even more so.

Somewhere along the lines that thirst for the truth in her fiction of choice evolved into an unquenchable curiosity. She had stepped on more than a few toes during that time too. Then, once her father had won the WMAT and later on defeated Cell, it changed again. Continual attempts to befriend and use her because of her last name twisted it into an intense paranoia. Making her keep everyone at a distance until she could be certain. Unfortunately by then the few not interested in her for her last name have stopped trying.

This recording of the robbery will hopefully shed some light on the man who saved her life. Videl couldn't help but hope her instincts weren't wrong and he wasn't a fraud. In fact she was almost certain the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman were one and the same. Even if she had no concrete evidence for it.

Thinking back on the details now she doubted that intervening in that first bank robbery had been planned. Gohan didn't seem like the type to allow a crime to happen nearby if he could do something about it. And was occasionally empty-minded enough that forgetting about his clothes and the badge was plausible. Ignoring however he turned temporarily blonde. Videl almost tripped over her own feet at the reminder of the rooftop conversation. She hated that, despite only knowing her for a week, he could see through her so well.

Yet at the same time she was inexplicably happy that he did. His words held a profound effect on her Videl couldn't explain. Nor would she try to. Even Erasa, though not for a lack of trying, didn't fully understand why she put herself in such danger. Somehow she knew Gohan did all too well.

The praise and adoration was nice and so was the chance to fight outside the gym. Especially since any attention she got was for her own deeds rather than her father's. But Videl didn't really want anything for her heroics. There were moments that made it worth every bruise received and drop of her blood spilled. Whether she was thanked or not.

The memory of the parents faces after she stopped the renegade principal recently stood out. Of their joy when she led their children out the door. Videl's lips quirked up as she remembered the following reunion.

As she walked through her front door she quietly mused about something else altogether. "I wonder if I'll have time to reread my favorite Agatha Christie mystery tonight."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 525


	42. Fight 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 41**  
Cloud One

Gohan could only groan as he laid on his back and let Nimbus move towards Mt. Paozu. There was so much to think about. Flying normally, or even by copter, would require too much focus. Not to mention he outright told the flying cloud to take its time getting home.

He couldn't believe that Videl had laughed at his poses and the speech. Gohan had rewatched an entire season of Sentai EX for inspiration too! It couldn't have been that silly. Right? Goten had enjoyed his moves when he showed them off.

Pausing for a moment Gohan replayed that last thought, "Then again Goten is also seven years old." He fell silent for one beat, then another. "Of course it was lame to her!"

"Maybe I should scale the speeches and poses back?" Gohan could only repeat his earlier groan, "Too late now I suppose."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 145


	43. Fight 42

**Author's Note:** It's official. I sometimes have way too much fun with my drabble titles. The next one will be just as silly. Though this one is a reference to "When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace" on Crunchyroll.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 42**  
When Bank Robberies Are Commonplace

Videl wasted no time in slipping upstairs after getting home. Luckily her father was away on business for the weekend and probably wouldn't be back until Monday. Hercule would have only slowed her down. Especially since, though he couldn't know about the near-death experience, would have likely heard about Saiyaman if he was in town.

"I need to use the room, Cameron."

The security guard sitting in front of the wall of monitors in the room chuckled as he looked up at her. "Got another mystery on your hands then, Ms. Satan?"

A few months ago Videl was called in about another bank robbery. By the time she got there though the criminals were gone, but had never left the through the front door. The event had had everyone, even her, baffled. The outdated camera's the banks in the city had didn't help either. So the footage was a bit grainy and in black and white. The system at the station was only slightly better too.

It made going over the footage an annoyance. And very time-consuming with how hard it was to pick up details. They had caught a break when Videl noticed just how well the thieves knew the bank. From there it was simple to pick out oddities along those lines that were corroborated by those who worked there. With their help the sewer entrance in the janitors closet was discovered. From there it was simple to find the criminals since they also had to work in the bank to know that was there.

Still Videl had to appreciate the method even just a little bit. It had been both thought out and pulled off perfectly. If the thieves had simply left town rather than stick around then it would have been much harder to find them. Maybe even impossible. It was impressive, really.

Honestly banks in Satan City were targeted so often it had long stopped being anything short of absurd. Though she was pretty sure criminals did it for the thrill. The idea was that they can brag about how they outsmarted the police in the city where the 'savior of the world' lived. If they succeeded. It was an irritating, albeit easy to understand, motivation.

Suffice to say she essentially pushed her father to donate money to the station and all the banks in town after the case was closed. Money specifically meant to do a major overhaul on their security. Then, after making him promise to not put a camera in her room, she got him to buy the same system for the house. "Another mystery," she agreed.

"Alright," Cameron grinned at her as he stood, "Come get me when you're done. I'll be in the gardens."

Nodding, "I shouldn't be too long."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 470


	44. Fight 43

**Author's Note:** Before you as the title is in fact a direct reference to Space Balls.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 43**  
Going Plaid!

Sitting back in the chair Videl began the recording from the moment the thieves entered the bank. All avenues needed to be followed up on. Even the one she personally closed at the bank. As confident as she was in her hearing this tape might give a different explanation.

The crime fighter's grip on the arms of the chair tightened when her attempted killer never fired a shot before she reached the bank. Videl was quite aware none of them fired their guns in the fight as she purposely got up close so they couldn't do so without the chance of harming their accomplices. That meant Saiyaman couldn't have just picked the bullets from the floor. She would be lying if she said she got no satisfaction from watching herself tear into them though. Especially her almost-killer.

As the Videl on the tape began to walk towards the door she immediately gazed towards the supposed culprit. Her face was ashen as she watched the man shakily lift his gun and begin to pull the trigger. The act itself however was blurry as the rushing wind buffeted the too-near camera. Then Saiyaman was suddenly right behind her.

"I knew it." Videl narrowed her eyes, but sighed as it was too early to confirm any theories. She allowed the scene to play through to the end before switching to footage from a camera that was farther away and at a different angle. This one allowed for a better view of the entrance.

Videl allowed the fight to play out again, but this time paid attention to the surroundings. If she was right then Saiyaman will not be seen within the bank before the windows blew in. A shudder went up her spine as this camera wasn't so horribly buffeted by the wind. It gave a good look at the man pulling the trigger all four times. As well as an odd blur.

She smirked as she slowed the recording down to a crawl after rewinding it to just before the windows shattered. Videl watched in a mix of astonishment and confusion as she watched that blur take on the shape of a man. The exact features couldn't be made out, but there was no mistaking that orange helmet and green tunic. She swallowed thickly as his hand moved as if to pluck something out of the air. Definitely the bullets.

It seemed she was correct in her earlier theory. Though she wasn't sure if that had really sank in yet. The flying could still be technology, but it seemed unlikely for the mind-boggling speed to be from a gadget of some kind. How would you control yourself? Not to mention that nothing had seemed off about the gloves. Even if it was made of some special material it just shouldn't be possible to catch bullets!

In the face of these impossibilities Videl did what she did best. Get angry.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 506


	45. Fight 44

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 44**  
Trying and Failing

There was nothing quite as satisfying, or calming really, as the sounds of fists against flesh. In the absence of someone to beat down the leather-skinned punching bags were a decent substitute. It was during these moments that Videl found she could think the most clearly in. While out on the job it allowed her to have a laser-like focus on her surroundings and the enemy.

While training however, it helped her to work through personal issues. Such as accepting that there is an all too real superhero in her city. It should have been working, as it always did, but it wasn't. Instead she was only getting more upset.

He was backed with an immunity to bullets, super speed, and the ability to fly. Maybe even super strength that he hasn't shown off yet. Videl's lips twisted into a scowl, "All I need now is to find out he can shoot fucking _laser beams_ from his eyes!" The force behind her punches only increased as her frustration grew.

"And judging from how he acted he is practically a boy scout." Tone full of bitter sarcasm she continued, "I may as well just call him Superman instead!" With one last almighty punch the seems of the bag split wide open. Spilling the sand from inside and ruining the second punching bag since she reviewed the tape.

Shoulders heaving with her labored breathing Videl glared at the destroyed piece of equipment still filled with rage. He may have saved her life, but how was she supposed to compete with him?! He could reach crime scenes faster, walk through a hailstorm of bullets unharmed, and probably so much more. Damn him!

There was no defense she could ever muster that, if the chief chose, could make her out to be the best choice for her job. Not when compared to Saiyaman. Videl's heart clenched at the thought of being unable to help her city, her people, any longer. It was just too important to her!

She was grateful that the training room was empty. This way no one was around to see fall her to her knees and begin to break down into tears.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 360


	46. Fight 45

**Author's Note:** You know . . . even to me this chapter is a bit depressing. Either way here is me expanding a mystery of DBZ. We know her mother's first name(which is supposedly Miguel), but nothing else. I read that she had been mentioned to be dead though. We don't even have a picture of her either. Not even in the manga or from some other official source. Oh well. It's important to be able to take these kinds of things and fill them in plausible details of your own.

I would also like to thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. Similarly I am proud some of you really feel my characters are on point. Considering I haven't watched the Buu Saga in years and am mostly going off a combination of memories, other fanfiction, and the games for the characterization. So I am pleasantly surprised and generally pleased in how I'm doing so far.

Also for two specific reviewers. I fully admit it is tempting to do what you mentioned SierraLarson. To double down on the speeches and poses. I won't(maybe), but I also won't get rid of them or anything. They are too fun. As for the other . . . I really appreciate all your reviews Ern Estine 13624. However I must ask that you refrain from saying literally the exact same thing in your reviews. If possible. I don't need constructive criticism if you don't have any. Just say something different if you can? Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 45**  
E To The Rescue!

Videl found that, much like her earlier rage, the tears wouldn't stop and she wasn't sure why. There were very few times in her life that this had happened. She could count the number on one hand! Saiyaman being a threat to her job was not something to get so worked up about. Especially considering what the last time she felt like this had been about.

"Mom . . .," Her back stiffened at the stray thought. Immediately Videl tried to distance herself from it, but it was easier said than done. There was no such thing as forgetting that moment. The memory was as vivid now as it was back then.

It had been such an incredible day too. Both she and her father came out victorious in their respective divisions of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. With Hercule winning the title of the "Strongest Man in the World". Then, as quickly as it came, that euphoria crashed and burned only minutes after leaving the tournament grounds.

Videl could remember all too well that second when her mother pushed her out of the way of the car. The screeching tires and the sight of her mother flying through the air was engraved in her. The sickening thump-, "Vi? Vi!"

Her head jerked up at the sound of her nickname and was surprised to see Erasa kneeling in front of her. "E?" Her voice was hoarse and she wondered just how long she had been lost in her head. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me two hours ago." She stared at her best friend with worry, "Don't you remember?"

Now she did. Swallowing nervously she quickly wiped her tears, "Yeah. Of course."

As Erasa looked at Videl's red-rimmed eyes she wished she had come sooner like she had wanted. Rather than adhering to the six o'clock meet up time.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 321


	47. Fight 46

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 46  
** Best Friend Magic

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Erasa had been utterly unsurprised when her friend had refused to say anything down in the gym. It was why she cajoled Videl into going upstairs to her room. Truthfully, as smart and tough as she was, it is pretty easy to manipulate the crime fighter. If you were her best friend that is.

All it took was pushing the right buttons. The trickier part was making sure no one saw Videl's tear-stained face on the way there. She would have clammed up faster than it would take for Mr. Satan to brag about his past victories. "It was nothing."

Erasa sighed, but didn't back down. "We both know that you aren't trying to convince me of that. Vi," She gently took her friends' hands and squeezed, "I haven't seen you like that in a long time. Please?"

Silence stretched on between them before Videl squeezed Erasa's hands in return. "I," She paused trying to find the right words, "Honestly don't know."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she could tell her friend wasn't just avoiding the question. "Then tell me what happened after school got out."

"I went to the station and got the surveillance footage from the bank this morning. To try to discover more about Saiyaman." A small smirk crossed her face, "Other than he is a massive dork that is."

Erasa couldn't help but giggle at that comment. Though she was happier to note that Videl was feeling good enough to make that quip. Then, knowing she needed to get to the heart of things, let the smile drop. "I saw the punching bag, Vi. Both of them."

"Whatever happened made you angry. What was it?"

There was no answer as Videl shifted awkwardly and avoided looking at Erasa. Her features tightened when her friend finally caught her gaze. Then, in a whisper, she spoke, "I'm pretty sure his powers are real. I even slowed the recording down to the nth degree in the hope I would see evidence of it being technology based. There was . . . _nothing_."

Her hand tightened around the blonde's, "I'm not sure why I got so angry, but, like usual, I went to work it out by training." Tears began to fall again, "But it wouldn't work, E! It just grew into this terrible, seething rage until I suddenly began to cry. Which even now confuses me."

"H-How am I supposed to compare to someone like that? Why would the people need me over him?!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 443


	48. Fight 47

**Author's Note:** These last few chapters have been a bit heavy. I'll see about cheering things up. Either way this is the end of the meltdown. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 47**  
It's Different

Erasa's face softened in understanding. She pulled her best friend into a hug. "Not everything can be worked out with violence, Vi. Sometimes you have to talk it out." Unable to help it her tone gained a teasing lilt to it as she pulled away, "Even if you hate doing it."

"E!"

The blonde grinned as Videl slapped at her, "Sometimes you have to try something different for this kind of thing." Her grin fell into something more tender and encouraging. "The people of Satan City will always look to you over Saiyaman. Not because you are Hercule Satan's daughter or even necessarily because you save lives on a regular basis."

"People can relate to you far easier than him." Her best friend was the embodiment of heroism. Risking her life to stop crime and help people with no desire of getting paid for her efforts. If Saiyaman really was bullet proof then it is unlikely anything else the criminals could throw at him will do anything. He was still a hero, but not like Videl.

"Kids won't just wake up with superpowers one day, Vi. That is what their imaginations are for." Giggling at her friend's frown Erasa quickly continued, "I am not saying I don't believe you. I just mean that you are the realistic goal."

Contrary to what most of her peers believed Erasa Tippet was actually very intelligent. Overly bubbly true and, more than once in a while, a bit ditsy, but she wasn't stupid. Though even for her navigating the minefield that was Videl's emotions had it's hairy moments. Having known the ravenette for the past twelve years helped a lot.

"Every time you go help the police you remind all of us that we can do more for those around us. Just . . . make sure it is something you are actually capable of doing," Erasa quipped. She smiled when her comment made Videl laugh. If there was one thing she was usually pretty good at it was cheering up her best friend.

"Though for you that list is getting to be pretty long, huh?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 362


	49. Fight 48

**Author's Note:** I really do feel like it is a shame that both Sharpner and Erasa have no official last name. At least not one that is on the Dragonball Wiki. Though I've ran across some in other fanfiction I really enjoy. With Tippet being my favorite for Erasa. Still not sure about Sharpner though. Most of them are "Pencil" and I don't like that one. We'll see if I'll go for it. Feel free to give suggestions in a review.

This one turned out to be half heavy and half heart-warming. I like it! I do hope you all like my calmer Chi-Chi though. She will certainly fly off the handle later on, but I want to make her less of a cartoon. So to speak. Some stories go a bit . . . extreme with her.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 48**  
A Mother's Curiosity

Chi-Chi watched her boys devour the mountain of food she made for dinner with a small smile. This past week had felt so very strange with Gohan gone for so many hours each day. Her eldest had really stepped up to the plate in the years since Cell. Especially once they found out she was pregnant.

Those first two years were still rough nonetheless. She knew his willingness was, in part, due to feeling guilty about Goku's death. "Please stay seated when you finish up, Gohan." Goten's identical appearance and similar personality to her late husband has been both a boon and an unfortunate happenstance.

Gohan looked at his mother with confusion as he swallowed his food. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi shook her head, "I just want to hear more about your week. You've mentioned making friends?" Her youngest might be a constant reminder of Goku, but it also has helped heal the wound his missing presence left.

He nodded in understanding and smiled, "Yeah. Though my perfect score on the entrance exam had me branded a nerd almost immediately." Gohan chuckled and scratched his cheek sheepishly, "But I've still met good people."

Truthfully Chi-Chi had been well aware that high school wouldn't really teach her son anything new. Even one as reputable as Orange Star. Not only had she tutored him the best she could over the years, but Gohan had soaked it up like a sponge. That said she hadn't actually sent him to school to learn. She wanted him to meet people his own age.

Up until just before the Cell Games the only friends he had were through Goku. All of whom were obviously much older than Gohan. Lime is the only teenager other than the Trunks from the future that he has been acquainted with up till now. "Well? Tell me about them."

Over the past week the changes in Gohan were impossible to miss. He had a spark that had been missing for a long time. Chi-Chi watched her son, who had seen far too much death and destruction by the time he was eleven, with an arched eyebrow as he tried to decide where to begin. She could already tell he was happier now.

That alone made having to get used to him not being around so much entirely worth it.

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 395


	50. Fight 49

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD. **  
**

* * *

 **Fight 49**  
The Jock

"What are they like," Gohan muttered softly. "I suppose starting with their names would be a good start."

Chi-Chi's lips curled into an amused smile and agreed, "It would."

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Well there is Sharpner, Erasa, and then Videl. Though I'm still not sure what Sharpner thinks about me. He just happens to always be around the girls."

It only took a brief moment and the gleam in his mother's eyes for Gohan to realize he had made a terrible mistake. Once, not that long ago, her biggest concern for him was his studies. He often wished it had stayed that way. There was little more embarassing than your mother being entirely unsubtle her desire for you to marry and give her grandchildren.

Frankly he was pretty sure it was part of why she sent him to high school in the first place. Especially since he had been learning college level material for about five years now. "Anyway," Gohan shifted uncomfortably as Goten got bored and went to his room. "I don't know much about their personal lives admittedly."

"Sharpner has long blonde hair and is a bit of a stereotypical jock. Plus isn't exactly my biggest fan after what happened when I first met Videl," Gohan avoided eye contact with his mother in the hope she wouldn't ask, "He seems to have a thing for her, but she always refuses his advances. I don't understand their relationship honestly."

The half-saiyan shrugged and smiled, "Either way I suppose I am more of his friend by association. I think."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 275


	51. Fight 50

**Author's Note:** I had actually originally intended for Videl to also be described in this chapter. But I stopped when my gut told me to. It felt good to end it off there honestly. Don't worry though. Chi-Chi will get a better idea of her next time instead.

What do you think about how Chi-Chi's character is coming out? Hopefully I'm doing well with my goal to make her more or less the same, but not too cartoony. I don't want her to be a caricature of herself. You know?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z. At all. I only own my fond childhood memories of it and some of the movies on DVD.

* * *

 **Fight 50**  
The Helpful Blonde

"What about the girls? You mentioned that their names are Erasa and Videl." Chi-Chi nodded encouragingly while making sure she didn't get too far ahead of herself. After all as much as she wants her baby to get married, and more importantly give her grandchildren, the girl has to be the right one. Hopefully the girl will be a scholar like Gohan.

The glint in his mother's eyes made him shudder slightly, but he nodded. "Erasa has short blonde hair and honestly reminds me a little of Mrs. Brief." Gohan laid his cheek in his palm and looked towards the ceiling as he considered his friend. "She can be a bit spacey and is really bubbly. Though I get the feeling she is pretty smart under all that.

Chi-Chi wasn't really sure what to think about the image that description gave her. "Anything else?"

The half-Saiyan paused, "Well she was the one to invite me up to sit with them on my first day." Not to mention helped sort out his mistake with Videl he added silently with a small chuckle. Gohan looked back down at his mother, "I don't know what I would have done without that. Probably wouldn't have made any friends yet."

"Erasa Son," Chi-Chi curiously sounded out in her head. She ignored the look her son gave her as she grinned. Wasn't terrible, but at the same time didn't sound quite right. "Then she has my thanks for helping you."

"As for Videl," He trailed off as he tried to think of how to describe Videl Satan. "She's interesting."

* * *

 **Word Count:** Approx. 280


End file.
